GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword
The 00 Gundam Seven Sword is an upgrade to the 00 Gundam which appeared only in the Mobile Suit Gundam 00V side story. Combat Characteristics The 00 Gundam Seven Sword uses an evolution of the “Seven Sword” equipment set used by Exia, the 00 Gundam’s Seven Sword system also consists of 7 swords. But each sword in this new equipment set had undergone big changes, and as a result, differs from Exia's "Seven Sword". Armaments GN Buster Sword II This massive weapon is attached to the solar furnace of the left shoulder, and has 2 modes of operation. In its "keep" state, aka shield mode, a large all direction GN Field is generated. From the scope of the GN field emission, it appears to also be able to protect nearby allies. With regards to the development of this weapon, Ian analysed the GN Buster Sword of GN-XII from a insider. And with modifications and improvement, this weapon became a melee weapon with top class destructive power. GN Katars Medium sized swords mounted on the add-on parts at both knees. A type of heat sword that has not be adopted by any Gundam so far. The cutting edges are made of the material developed from those that are used in GN condensers. As the GN particles change to heat, the heat is transferred to whatever is in contact at the moment. With this feature in theory, it is possible to attack at high temperatures that cannot be endured by the material of the GN Katar. Still in the prototype stage. GN Sword II Long Mounted on the right of the waist, compared to the current adopted GN Sword II, it has an enhanced rifle mode. But it has a decreased rapid fire capability and increased particle consumption. It's equipped in the premise of the complete operational Twin Drive System, and also it is the only weapon designed for long range battle in the Seven Swords. GN Sword II Short Mounted on the left of the waist, the GN Sword II was developed as a projectile weapon to replace the GN Beam Dagger which Setsuna often used when piloting Exia. The tip part of the sword is attached to a wire, and can be shot out and retracted as many times as needed. System Features Trans-Am System History Before the Twin Drive system was deemed fully functional, this was the close range use equipment for 00 Gundam, designed specially for its meister, Setsuna F. Seiei. This set of equipment was designed by the revived Celestial Being, before they had met up with Setsuna. It was developed in the factory at Lagrange 3. But after that, in order for the Twin Drive to fully function effectively, the support machine, O Riser, became of a higher priority. Because both equipment sets cannot be used at the same time, this equipment has yet to see real battle. As 00 is further improved on, there is still the possibility of it being used in battle, in the situation of a close range priority mission. Pic Gallery File:CG 00 7 Sword wallpaper.jpg File:CG 00 7 Sword Trans Am Wallpaper.jpg File:CG 00 7 Sword Sky wallpaper.jpg File:CG 00 7 Sword II.jpg File:CG 00 7 Sword.jpg File:Cel 00 Seven Sword Wallpaper.jpg File:Cel 00 Seven Sword uncolored.jpg File:Cel 00 Seven Sword front.jpg File:Cel 00 Seven Sword back.jpg References File:00V Gundam Seven Sword.jpg File:00V 00 Seven Sword.jpg File:00V 00 Seven Sword II.jpg File:00V 00 Seven Sword III.jpg External Links 00 Gundam Seven Sword on MAHQ